Merged
by beforethequeen
Summary: South Park kids are merged into a high school in a society that does not understand them. Contains some slash.


"Self-righteous pricks." A common growl in the hallways in the high school split between the South Park kids and the wealthy west outskirts of Denver. The Denver kids swore it like it was an insult, like it could change something. It did not make them any better than the South Park children, too set in their ways to find anything wrong with themselves.

They never spoke to the Denver kids. It would not be very welcome if they had tried, but they always kept to themselves. They walked around with the swagger of popularity, but without the audacity to infringe in a world that was not their own, content being their own kind and thriving amongst themselves. South Park kids loved Stan Marsh like he was the most popular boy in school, and to them, he was. West Denver did not exist.

"Nerds." They would cough in class, muttered under their breath and sometimes said fast and loud so that the teacher could not identify the offender or understand what they said. The teacher's eyes would sweep the room, suspecting every student and never daring to place blame on the children whose parents donated.

South Park kids were spread normally among the class ranks. There were some at the top, some in the middle, and some at the bottom, but statistics showed that they had far less in the bottom percent than West Denver did. They excelled in classes, they never disrupted the flow and the teachers were fond of Wendy Testaburger and Pip Pirrup, always giving them a chance to speak and favoring their voiced opinions.

"Fairies." They were near spit on in gym and during sports. Denver kids followed them, jeering and trying to trip them, eagerly taking any opportunity to hurl objects at them. Dodge ball was a favorite.

Brute in their strength, South Park would fight back when necessary. Dodge ball was a favorite for them as well, and when a large red ball would nail Butters Scotch in the face to the delight and smugness of a few Denver jocks, the teams were in a frenzy, South Park kids tripping them, blocking them, and never failing to take down the bastard who hit their kind. The day Butters' nose was broken was the day that within a twenty seconds, all that was left on either side were smirking South Park kids.

"Poor shitbags." Was heard in the cafeteria, where the wealthier Denver kids would laugh at the lower class, weaving through their tables on the left side of the cafeteria as they observed what everyone had for lunch and what they were wearing.

Token Black's parents could buy the school if they wanted, but the majority of South Park is poor. They wear the same few outfits every week, and as a part of them, bred into the South Park way of life, even Token had a limited, repetitive wardrobe. Token Black and Kenny McCormick could pass as neighbors to the Denver kids, but they are content to be dressed exactly as they are, not caring to forgo their warmth for this season's latest look.

"Tacky ass bitches." The girls would sneer in the locker room, hardly trying to cover their sneaky scrutinizing glares at the South Park females as they changed out of their common clothes into their gym uniforms.

The girls come in all sizes with varying hair colors, but they all looked the same: natural hair with minimal makeup. Bebe Stevens is easily regarded as the most beautiful girl in school with her volumous curly blonde hair, untouched by product or dyes, but the Denver girls call her a slut, spreading horrible rumors about her. The rumors never touch the South Park kids. The lies do not matter. Bebe continues being beautiful.

"Freaks." Denver laughed in the locker room, eying the boys they considered inferior, whose lockers were all off to once side where they laughed and conversed and picked on each other in their solidarity.

They seemed like freaks, and some days, when he was trying to get into his gym uniform, Tweek Tweak's medication would take hold of his coordination, and he would crash to the ground, shaking and unable to do anything but scratch at his own bared skin until it rose in pink hills. The other kids would react as they always would while West Denver stared. Craig Tucker and Kevin Stoley would take him to the nurse and the others carry on their conversation. The gym teacher understands that these things happen. Tweek is allowed to skip, and whoever is helping him is allowed to be late. It makes Denver furious.

"Faggots." They are screamed at in the parking lot, Denver guys rigidly protective of their masculinity and yelling at the society of kids that seem to function without the heteronormativity that the rest of them as so accustomed to. It makes them easy, it makes them sick, and they do all but throw punches in the faces of the fearless teenagers untouched by a society beyond their own.

If it would not be seen as a hate crime, at least twenty different fists would have been smashed into Kyle Broflovski's thin face. They would kill him if they were ever given the rare chance that he were not surrounded by his two hundred forty pound boyfriend whose body is as large as his insanity, which is hardly a rumor so much as it is a horror story that homophobic Denver knows to stay away from. They know better than to even look at the property of the dangerous Eric Cartman, lest they want to wake up one morning to find the only breakfast on the table to be made out of their parents. So they jeer from a distance, trying to stay anonymous and still convey their message as Cartman presses Kyle against the side of his car, kissing him as though they are alone. South Park kids ignore it, Denver does not know how.

In a school they are meant to share, South Park exists without boundaries and West Denver hardly knows what to do with the unrelenting, alien presence of hippies, homos, nerds, Nazis, junkies, and Jews.


End file.
